


Don't apologize

by Aviyde



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of alcoholism, One Shot, Vomiting, me venting, yeah its pretty gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviyde/pseuds/Aviyde
Summary: Lance is depressed and Keith does his best to help him through.





	

Lance coped. When he was with friends, the atmosphere was light and cheery, with him usually being the "class clown". Everything was good, teases and jokes were thrown around and Lance felt like he could do anything.

On the other hand when he was alone, he sometimes found it impossible to get out of bed, to shower or get dressed. His body felt like curling up and withering away and his whole world seemed so cruel and he'd cry at the smallest inconvenience. 

So he coped.

Keith pat the back of the blue paladin as he vomited into the toilet. Keith could smell the stench from the toilet bowl and from the six empty bottles of alcohol that were strewn carelessly and dangerously around on the tiled floor. As he tried to give Lance what little comfort he felt he could provide, he could feel him heaving up in down in faint sobs. Not a great combo.

After a while when Lance's stomach was empty of even bile, he sat down in a fetal position, burying his face in his knees and cried some more into jeans. Keith offered him a bottle of water and he drank. Eventually the sobs grew choked and subsided. It was disorientating to see Lance like this. He was usually so head strong, so confident and ready for anything. To see him curled up on the bathroom floor didn't seem realistic at all. He hoped and hoped this was a dream. 

Lance murmured with a hoarse voice "Keith I really don't wanna talk about it"  
Keith sat down so he was level to Lance and nodded "you're going to be okay. You don't need to explain anything"  
Helpless blue voids stared at Keith. His hands picked at his nails and scratched at his fingers. His hair was a rat's nest from Lance tearing at it earlier in a fit, his eyes were red from the crying and a line of vomit ran down one side of his mouth.  
He was a mess.

Keith lightly dabbed away at the vomit with a tissue and offered Lance a hug. He obliged. And then to Lance, the world seemed a lot warmer. He still couldn't find the motivation to do anything. The pain inside his chest beat as terrible as ever but as Keith held him close, as his eyes stared down with no judgement or pity but only concern, as he hummed Lance's favorite songs. He thought, maybe it'll be okay. Keith pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Lances head and commended himself for being a fool not to notice earlier, and swore to himself he'd get better at this. Lance was so vulnerable. He felt guilty as hell, making Keith go through the trouble to comfort him. But tonight no one had to apologize for anything. They just lay like a knot, tangled together for the hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Imm like really really sad and i whipped up this thingy. Sure do love taking all my problems out on Lancey boi


End file.
